The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant botanically known as Phlox paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Cherry Cream’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during October 2011. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Phlox cultivars with increased powdery mildew resistance and a compact growth habit.
The new Phlox cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is ‘Laura’, not patented, characterized by its deep fuchsia-purple and white bicolored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during July 2012 in a controlled environment in Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2012 in Guadalupe, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.